Just Your Everyday Story
by glisteringwinter
Summary: Arthur is back again in the United State and hopefully his life could run normally and maybe get a girlfriend but a certain American just had to get in the way of his journey. USUK
1. Chapter 1

The sight of the busy streets of America woke me up from my daydreaming and when I looked around I remembered what I was doing in this café which was to find a flat in this unforgiving place once again. How I hated this place, but here is better than anywhere in England with that man I call a father. It's really repulsive that that man is still willing to pay for my tuitions and my flat which he hopes I could continue his legacy. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you father but I'm majoring in literature which you called was unmanly and how in God's name will you ever have a number one son when I'm your only son.

I'm sorry you have to go through him, mum. I never knew that you were suffering that terribly.

"Um, hey dude, sorry to burst your bubble but here's your tea." A young man with sky blue eyes and golden hair brought me back to reality and wow, he's such a sight for sore eyes.

"Oh, yes, thank you." He doesn't seem to be working here. "Do you work here?"

"Nope. I'm just helping a friend since he's all new here and I don't want him to lose his job on the first day," he came close to my ear and started whispering. "Though I helping him might get him in trouble here but that's our little secret." He stood up straight and left. I felt violated that he just jumped out of nowhere and started to be all friendly on me then he whispered to my ear. What kind of person who just wanted to help their friend does that? Well, he should be lucky that he's good-looking if he wasn't then I would've reported him to the manager.

I started to drink my cup and began resuming my search. After a couple of hours of failing, it's already late at night and I should be heading back to Kiku's flat but I felt uncomfortable coming up to him with zero results again and just when I was thinking of leaving that yank came back again.

"Hey again," he was scratching the back of his neck then I quirked an eyebrow to him. "I can't help but to notice that you're trying to find an apartment?"

"And what might be the problem?"

"We could, I dunno, help each other to find it you know."

If he wasn't stunning and seemingly harmless then I would've flat out rejected that offer and tell him to piss of. "I guess that's a good idea."

"Awesome! We'll meet up here again since my buddy there still needs my help." He winked at me and stretched his hand out.

I unconsciously held my hand out and he shaked my hand, it seems that the deal is sealed, and then he left while I just stood there flabbergasted with what had just happened. When I came back I put my things in my bag while questioning myself why I agreed to him when I didn't even know his name but I just shrugged it off and left the café without seeing that bloke again until the next day.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't think that you'll really come since you looked doubtful yesterday."

"Of course I'll come. I'm a man of my words."

He snickered and started rummaging his bag, "you should really save that up for a girl. It'll be a perfect pick up line."

A shade of pink was starting to invade my face. "A gentleman is a man of their words and don't use it to pick up girls, you yank."

"Wow, hold your horses Bessie I was just joking around, no need to get all feisty on me." He pulled out a newspaper on the table with an article that had been circled with a red marker. "I've found a perfect apartment for us."

I tried to hold myself from jumping across the table and punching him in the face because I'm a gentleman and I liked this café far too much to be kicked out just because an idiot tried to be funny. "Well, that was fast. Are you sure you're here for us to search for it or just something else?"

"Ya, actually my friend founded it for me and showed it to me when we got back to his place. So, you wanna check it out?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do." Actually I'm just desperate to find a suitable place to live and I'm tired finding no luck far too often. Once we stood up I stopped him and he quirked up an eyebrow. "I'm sorry but we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Arthur Kirkland." I've held out my hand and he shook it.

"And I'm Alfred F. Jones. Nice to meet you and let's get going." While our hand was still in place he pulled me outside to his car and we're off.

The road towards the flat in question was long and aggravating thanks to a certain bloke but I shouldn't be complaining since he's driving us there. We've finally arrived and it looked not bad from the outside but once we headed inside it looked better then I imagined, it's either really good or since I got desperate I found it good, I think I might like it here but I wonder where he was going to stay. "If this is my place where's yours?"

He seems to perked up once I mentioned it and started to drag me outside. Now I understand why he was jubilant. "There it is. My home sweet home, neighbor." I never knew how much I detest that word until he was the one who used it. I should have been happy that he was next door but I wasn't, it must have been that I found his existence obnoxious. "We better pack up and move our things here then." Indeed we shall.

After packing, saying my thanks to Kiku, and finally moved my stuffs to my flat I can finally relaxed for a while before tidying things up and just on queue there was a knock on the door but I just ignored it and hopefully that yank would leave me alone. I was wrong, the knock became more aggressive and I don't want to get kicked out when I just moved here, Why when I'm with him I always fear of getting kicked out. I opened the door and glared at him.

"Man, what took you so long?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was unpacking or just being dead." I was more on the being dead part. Temporarily.

"I hope you're more on the dead part cause I'm inviting you the cinema."

"And if I decline?"

"I won't let you cause I already got the tickets." He said and shoved the tickets to my face.

I shoved his hand out of my face and gave him a deadpan face. "Why don't you just invite your friend from that café or better yet just ask my friend, I'll bet he'll be thrilled in meeting you." I just hope he could tell that I was being sarcastic.

"He's busy and I don't think your friend would want to go with a stranger." Guess he either didn't or he's just a pure idiot.

"We're also strangers."

"No we're not. We're apartment hunting buddies that turned out to be neighbors."

"Oh, joy."

"I know right. Now come on, I'm getting impatient here."

If I didn't know you better I would've been happier to let you wait longer but since I do, I don't want to face the consequences. I brought my coat with me and luckily locked the door before he pulled me to the lift and so on from that.

At least the theater wasn't packed like last time just because a famous film from back in the days had a new come back. Alfred ran to the snack bar leaving me alone at the entrance, if we were on a date I'll dump him on the spot. Don't worry this isn't a date… I think. Of course this isn't a date! Why would I want to go out with him, although I am _out_ with him. Wow, I never knew how much I really liked to debate with myself.

"You ready to go?"

"Ya, sure." I've notice that he bought a lot of food just for one film, I think it is for one film. "Is that all for yourself?"

"Ya. But I wouldn't mind sharing it with you." It is for one film apparently.

"What are we going to watch anyway?"

"You'll see. And it's gonna knock you off your socks."

"Delightful."

After we went inside and took our seats the trailer started playing. I had a feeling that this is a horror film, then I better prepare myself from the screams of the people around me.

Nothing scary had shown up yet, just a bunch of jumpscare but the person beside was already trembling and clutching my arm so hard that I don't think blood can't even flow to my arm. "Alfred. Stop clutching my arm. Nothing is going to come out." I hissed at him and what do you know something did show up and man, did that scream of his killed my eardrum. From that day on I never wanted to watch horror with him again. Heck, I don't think there would be a 'next time' and I won't even let that happen.

After two hours and a half it was over. "Are we done now?"

"Ya. Man, that was intense."

"Hmm, quite."

We're finally back and I can't wait to go to sleep after a nice shower. Suddenly, Alfred pulled my wrist. "I'm sorry Arthur but. Can I stay with you for one night?"

"I understand that your place isn't tidy yet but so is mine."

"Ugh, no. It's not that." He looked down not wanting to look at me.

"Then what is it, boy?"

"After watching all that I don't think I can…"

Say no more because sadly I understand what you're trying to say. "Why don't you take a bath first and I'll prepare the bed." But before he could say anything else I cut him off. "Don't worry you'll be rooming with me." After that he perked up and went to his place. The reason why I knew what he was going to say was because I had a cousin like that… and he's eight.

I was done preparing the bed and had my shower but I was still in my towel rummaging my boxes to find something for me to wear. Suddenly the door swung open revealing an idiot and a half naked me.

"You Idiot! Have you heard of knocking before entering?" I threw a book at him and when I wanted to throw more at him I found the box I was searching.

"Ow! Dude. I'm sorry I didn't know you're half naked and we're guys why are you so pissed about it"

"It's called decency. Try using it." I took what I needed and headed to my room to change.

"Man for a guy you sure act like a girl." He murmured those words before I went inside and I could choose the option of throwing something at him again but these entire events on one day is making me exhausted so I just let it slide.

Once I came outside he was on the couch with his phone. Maybe I should just let him sleep outside, but I wouldn't want a fully grown man crying at my home so refrain myself from saying that. "Ready to sleep yet?"

"You're not going to squirm and shout don't touch me are you?" he put his phone on the coffee table and looked at me like he wants to pounce on me.

This bloody yank, how dare he just waltz into my flat and even have the guts to act like a jerk. "You know, you should consider yourself lucky that I'm letting you stay here," I crossed my arm and glared at him. "Maybe I should just let you sleep on the couch."

He chuckled and stood up. "Sorry about that, It's just really fun teasing you. You just really remind me of a cat." Wow, who knew someone could look so attractive and adorable at the same time. What?! Knock it off me! Don't get all soft on him.

I blushed and went inside, "hurry up before I changed my mind."

He followed and looked down at the futon then he looked at me. "Your bed is queen sized and I know it could fit two guys there."

"Well I wouldn't just let some guy I met sleep with me on the same bed." Okay, that sounds weird when I say it.

"Okay then, I understand. Thank you though for letting me stay with you."

"It's nothing. Let's just say this is my thank you for telling this place for me."

"Sure thing. Night Arthur." He went to his futon and got comfy.

"Good night."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yay! I've made another one *cheers* but I felt like it seems weird cause they only known each other for at least a day then suddenly sleepover, but this is USUK so... okay. An idea just came to me and I can't help but to write this cause I know I'll hate myself if I didn't even though my writing skill still annoy me. Fyi I hate the title and I dunno what else to name this. Heck, the summary was also hard for me.**

 **Oh and another note, if there's anyone asking questions and I don't reply to those questions means that I don't know how to and this site still confuse me. So might as well use tumblr**

 **glisteringwinter .tumblr .com**


	2. Chapter 2

I had woken up with the sounds of the birds singing and the sun shining into my room which I found was odd because I usually get pissed when that happened. I wonder if it's because my new life in America is starting to get better, I hope that is the case.

I wanted to go to the bathroom until I noticed an empty futon on the floor and I started to panic. Great, this what happens when you agree to an idiotic stranger to let him stay with you, and when I see that something's amiss I will find him, murder him, and it will the greatest 'accidents' that had ever occurred in this entire universe. Until I saw him in the kitchen cooking something for breakfast it seems. Now I'm kind of scared how my mind can even think of something like that.

"Hey there Artie. I had to get up early to make breakfast as thanks for letting me stay. I hope you're cool with me rummaging your stuff for this." He grinned sheepishly while pointing at the pan and stupid guilt was starting to fill up on me. Thanks for that weird thinking me.

"It's Arthur and it's okay I don't mind it at all. Guess I'll prepare the table then."

After we're done with what we're doing we took our seats, it seems that he made bacons, eggs, and pancakes, the typical American breakfast. But wait, how did he get the pancakes? I don't have the ingredients for them. He seems to notice my turmoil and began chuckling.

"Don't worry, I got the pancakes at my place. My bro gave it to me as a congratulation for getting a new place and not bothering anyone anymore, guess that seems impossible though."

I smirked at him, "I feel sorry for your brother and your current victim."

"Don't be, I bet he had expected this to happen. And I bet my current victim is enjoying the trouble either way."

"Hmm, I highly doubt that." And from that we began eating. I had to admit it to myself that this was the best homemade breakfast I had in ages, but I'm not going to admit that to him. Once I glance at him I can't believe he can put so much food in his mouth and still looked dashing, though he looked more like an adorable child.

"Ey Atuf."

"Don't talk and eat."

He swallowed his food and pointed his fork at me. "Where do you work?"

"Now I really feel like a victim since I'm being pointed with a fork," I looked at him and he put his fork down with a sheepish smile. "I'm still a university student actually."

"Oh wow, same here. Where do you go to?"

"Impetratio."

"Wow, that prestigious university? I feel like I'm in the presence of a genius." He said jubilantly.

"It's nothing really. How about you?"

"Impetratio too."

"Guess I'm not the only genius here." I drank my orange juice until it was half empty. "What are you majoring at?"

"Astronomy and Physics." He told me enthusiastically.

We chatted a bit more before finishing our breakfast. After that I decided to take a shower and he decided the same thing, although I knew he didn't mean that we would be in the bathroom together, my mind just suddenly wanders there and I hate myself for it. Even though his bathroom was just next door he pouts like a child saying it was too far and wants to use mine instead, though I knew that when I'm already in the showers he went back to his place to get his change.

"Well then, guess I'll see you tonight."

I put on my coat while eyeing the American. "Maybe."

"Be more enthusiastic Artie," he opened the door and headed outside.

"Maybe I would if you stop calling me that." I followed him and locked the door. "There nothing that you've forgotten in there right?"

"Don't worry about it, mom. We basically live right next to each other anyway. If I ever forgot anything I'll just knock on your door. "

"Okay then, maybe I'll see you tonight." The door to the lift opened and I went inside.

* * *

I've finished my administration at the university and it's still two in the afternoon, might as well head to Kiku's place and see how's he doing, so I better text him first that I'm going to his place.

 _Sorry to interrupt you Kiku but I was thinking of heading to your place, you're not busy are you?_

 _-Arthur_

I placed my phone in my coat pocket and decided to go to the bakery shop to bring something for him. When I went outside and started walking towards the bus stop my phone buzzed _._

 _It is okay Arthur, you can come on over. I'm free today._

 _-Honda_

I smiled at his reply and the bus came right on time. Meeting with someone calm and reserved was what I needed.

I knocked on his door and in a couple of seconds the door was opened. "Ah, I'm glad you made it. Please come in."

"Thank you." His flat was still the same as I remembered. I thought that when I left he might do some decorating especially since that anime of his started to sell their merchandise. "Oh, I almost forgot. I bought you these." He looked at the bag with worry. "Don't worry, I just bought them from the store."

"Oh, I'm sorry Arthur. I didn't mean to be rude. Thank you for this." He took the bag and went to the kitchen while I sat on the sofa.

"It's okay, it's nothing really. But there is this one American that really bothered me to no end."

Kiku came back to the living room with a plate of breads which he put it on the coffee table. "Oh. I also have a friend who's also like that, " he sighed. "But I'm glad that he hadn't contacted me too much these days, ever since he started hunting for an apartment. Anyway, what is his name?"

"Alfred." When I reached out to take a bread he chuckled at me. "What's so funny Kiku?"

"It's nothing don't mind me. Ah, I'm sorry, please excuse me the kettle is boiling right now."

I wonder what that was all about. Whatever then, he could also be a hard person to read anyway.

"Here is your tea Arthur."

"Ah, thank you."

I chatted to him about the story of how I managed to find a flat and what had happened between me and Alfred, though I left out mentioning him that Alfred wanted to stay with me last night. It's weird when I told Kiku about Alfred, he seems to laugh like he knows the person, maybe it was my imagination but I think he knows him.

"Hey Kiku. Do you seem to know this guy?"

"I wouldn't say so. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought you might have seen him somewhere and he was being loud about… whatever he was doing."

"Hmm, I don't know about that though," he smiled at me and looked at the clock. "You better head home now or he might get worried where you've been."

"You're right, it seems to be getting late. I'll see you at school then."

"Of course. Be careful."

I pushed the button and entered the lift. I wonder if Alfred's worried about me getting home late, maybe he's still cowering in his bed worried that a ghost might appear out of nowhere. Wait, I got to stop thinking so much about him there's no way he'll be worried just because I came home late, it's not like we live under the same rooftop… oh wait, we do. Why am I thinking so much about the fool anyway? There's nothing good about that man, besides that body of his… oh God, please stop me from thinking about him, he's a man.

The lift stopped on the first floor, the ground floor to be precise, and when I headed outside I was shocked to see him here. "Alfred? What are you doing here?"

"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"Don't answer my question with a question," I sighed. "I'm here to meet a friend of mine. I wanted to tell him that I'm well. Now what about you?"

"Um, well… I wanted to see a friend too actually." He rubbed the back of his neck

"Then why do you look nervous about it? First time going to her place?"

"What? No. He's a dude."

"Oh. So… you guys are dating?"

"What? Dude! Stop making conclusions," he furiously ruffled his hair and looked at me. "We are not dating but… I do swing that way."

With the moon's light angle shining down on him while looking like that and saying that to me with pure innocence made me blush that I'm starting to feel something warm inside of me, is the air conditioner broken again? At least I'm lucky that the light isn't shining on my face too much. Oh God, he's coming closer.

"Arthur? Are you okay?" He tried to reach out to me but I swatted his hand away.

"I'm sorry Alfred, I think I'm just tired and all." I walked away from him. "I just want to go home."

"Sure thing. Why don't I drive us back."

"Thank you."

We got into the car and he started the engine though the journey towards home was awkward and I have no idea why I acted like that just now, I've never acted like that before, admiring him is alright and all as long as I don't go overboard but there's something about him that was just so odd… maybe I'm the odd one.

"Um, hey, Arthur?" I broke my gaze from the window and looked at him. "We're here."

"Oh, wow, that was fast."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, it's no big deal. Let go inside." I opened the door and waited in front of the lift with him behind me. I think I'm currently cursed in tight places with this person because we're currently in the lift with that awkward situation again. Suddenly, he put his hands on my shoulder and made me to face him.

"Arthur, I knew that it was something that I've said that might have made you like this and I'm sorry but if you won't tell me I might do it again."

Actually I don't mind if you did it agai- NO! Just stop it me. "Alfred, please let go. Tomorrow school starts and I have to sleep early. Maybe tomorrow I'll tell you." I told him patiently.

He let go of me and backed away. "Ya, sure, okay."

The lift stopped and we went inside our flat without a single word.

Maybe tomorrow I might be able to tell myself why I'm like this.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This seems different from what I had in plan... but it's still going okay anyway**

 **Guess that seems to be all for now *hugs***


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to make this in Alfred's POV since doing Arthur's all the time can be too limiting.**

* * *

It's nine o'clock and collage starts today, but last night's event is still lingering in my head. I wonder if I could even give a ride for him today? Ugh, I shouldn't be so low to even think like that when we're still not on good terms, I think we're not on good terms. I better ask Kiku what they were talking about yesterday. Better yet why don't I just text him right now.

 _Hey Kiku! I was wondering what were you two talking about last night 'cause when I saw him he got all weird on me. Tell me about it 'kay? See you later :D_

 _-Alfred_

After doing all those typical morning routines I decided that I was ready to go but I'm not sure if Arthur had left already… but considering what had happened yesterday I doubt he'll be waiting for me, then I better get going. I went out and was locking my door until Arthur's door swung opened revealing that cute face.

"M-morning Arthur." I waved at him to cool myself from freaking out, but why did I had to stutter?

"Oh, good morning Alfred. I thought you've already left."

"I thought the same thing about you." I rubbed the back of my neck and I started to wonder if the words that came out of me sounded right and tried to say something else to cool down the situation. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I give you a ride, right?" Oh my god why did that one come out?!

"O-oh, yes, thank you." He looked away from me and started to observe his door and I felt a bit of pride coming up to me when I noticed that a shade of pink had appeared on his face. We got into the car and man, the road to collage was awkward but not as worse as last night. We've made it to our destination and I parked the car. "Well then, thank you Alfred for driving me here."

"It was nothing Art, just call me if you want a ride back home. See you later"

"O-of course. I'll call you when I'm done. I'll see you later." He jumped out of the car and headed to his building while I still stayed in the car internally beating myself for saying something so stupid. Then I saw Kiku walking in front of my car and I honked him which made him startled and dropped his books on the floor, I snickered at the sight before deciding to help him.

I came out of my Mustang and kneeled down beside him. "Oh dude I'm so sorry. I didn't know you'll freak out like that." I told him I was sorry but my smile told him otherwise.

"It's okay, just don't do that again." He sighed and stood up. "I got your message this morning but I couldn't reply since I didn't have time. Now I see why Arthur looked like he was in a hurry just now."

"What did you guys talk about last night?"

"Nothing much actually. He just told me about his experience with you." I started to blush and he just chuckled at it.

"H-hey! What do you mean by experience? Kiku! Don't walk on me."

"Class is going to begin soon so I better hurry up and yours should've started."

I looked at my watch, "oh shit! I forgot!" I waved at him and ran towards my own class. "See you at lunch."

"I'll think about it." He waved back and we were on our separate ways.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad that physics class was over, ugh. This is the first time I was ever glad I'm out of there but don't get me wrong I love physics but it's just that with Arthur going around my mind I don't think I even got anything what the professor had said. It was a good thing I wrote down whatever what was happening in there and I could just read it later at the apartment. Now where is Ki- AH! There he is. "Kiku! I'm over here!"

He waved at me while looking odd but I just shook it away and then I understood why he looked like that, Arthur was behind him.

"Ah, Alfred I'm glad to see you again."

Again? Why did he say again? I know we just saw each other at the parking lot but why did he say it as if we never knew each other.

"Kiku? You know him?"

Before I could say anything Kiku stepped on my foot. "Yes. I met him on the parking lot. I've dropped my books and he helped me, after that we ended up chatting a bit."

"Ah, I understand."

"Now why don't we take a seat over there." He pointed to the table near the window. "Alfred, why don't you buy us some drinks. I'll pay you later." He leaned a little bit close to me and started to whisper something. "You can get me anything but just get Arthur a strawberry juice."

"But I thought he likes tea?"

"You'll thank me later. Now hurry up." He shooed me away and I just did what he told me.

I have the drinks for us and two large double bacon cheeseburgers for myself on the tray and when I was on my way to our table, they were eating some club sandwiches and I was debating on whether to seat beside Arthur or Kiku but suddenly Kiku put his and Arthur's bag beside him. Arthur it is then. I've given their drinks and notice a bit of blush coming from Arthur and a grin from Kiku, I guess he really did know what he was doing.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Just about our high school days."

"Wow. You guys were in the same high school! No wonder you guys are so close." I tried to play along with Kiku's plan on not knowing each other. I think that is his plan.

"Why are you surprise about that?" Arthur asked me but looking at Kiku instead.

"Um, it's cute I guess." I scratch my cheek while looking at the other students passing by.

Arthur just blushed and decided to do something to distract himself by drinking his juice but spluttered at it with a blush growing redder, it seems that he remembered that I was the one that bought it for him though I wonder why it's such a big deal, Kiku just chuckled and gave a tissue to him. After that we just talked about what we had recently experience today and sometimes Kiku told me some harmless embarrassing experience about their high school days but whenever I tried to make a conversation with him he just replied shortly, can't believe he's still mad at something I don't even know.

"I'm sorry to end our chat but I have class in a couple of minutes so I better head out first. I'll see you guys later."

"Of course. We'll see you later."

"I'll be waiting for you." Hmm that didn't come out how I expected but he just nodded then turned on his heel and briskly headed for the other side of the building, It seems that I saw him blushing lightly again. Man, for a guy he sure does like to blush a lot and I have to admit that he looks cuter that way.

"Well, I bet you're still confused about the strawberry thing right?" I just nodded in response. "When we were still in high school he told me once that he really likes strawberry and when someone gives anybody that fruit in any kind of form just sounds cute to him but he never told anyone, besides me, because the guys around him thought that strawberry was girly."

"But you said that he liked to make those knitting things and likes to bake too, like that isn't girly enough."

"Yes. He loves embroidery and baking but has he ever showed nor told you about it?" I shook my head. "Then there is your answer."

"Hm, okay then. But do you think he's still mad at me?"

"It's the opposite actually."

"Then why did he act like that to me all throughout our conversation."

"You'll see soon enough."

"Man, you really like to keep everything to yourself a lot."

"You have to learn too you know. Come on our class is starting soon."

Collage went on normally until it was finally over and I waited for Arthur at the parking lot's bench but after a couple of minutes I got a bit worried. "There's no way he still have another class." I mumbled to no one in particular and ended up searching for him. After looking here and there I found him at the edge of the fish pond just staring down at it with the way the wind blew his hair and the light of the campus brightening him from behind under the starless sky. Wow, he looked so beautiful that I could just stare at him all night but the wind is starting to get colder.

I hugged my jacket tighter and called out to him, "Hey Arthur." I waved at him, "You ready to head back?"

He stiffens but relaxed when he turned to face me. "Yes."

"I was waiting so long for you and I thought you still had some class." We walked together to the parking lot.

"I'm sorry that I troubled you. I just noticed that there was a fish pond and I can't help but to look at it."

"You love fishes huh?"

"I just like being in the presence of an animal. It calms me." He smiled so sweetly that my heart started to beat rapidly.

"Oh. That's cute. Hey we're here! Let's get inside." I rushed inside my car and never had the chance to hear what he just said.

On our way to the apartment we didn't talk about anything but it wasn't awkward at all, I guess being in the presence of an animal does calm him down maybe I should buy him a cat or something and it's a good thing our apartment allows pets.

"Alfred." I hummed at him. "Are you hungry?"

I thought you never ask. "Yeah I am." I waited for a response from him but none came. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"How about drive thru instead? I'm not in the mood to eat there. McDonalds I mean."

"It's okay."

What a lack of response but at least we're talking about something. I ordered two bacon clubhouse burger, a grilled premium mcwrap chicken with bacon and a coke. The greeter typed those orders normally while Arthur gave me a look. "What? It's not even that much. Anyway what do you want?"

"Just the salad with grilled chicken."

"That's all?" He just nod and I turned to the greeter "Oh, and um, one grilled ranch snack wrap and one strawberry banana smoothie. Thank you." She repeated the orders and we were off to wait for them.

"You ordered yourself another one?"

"Of course not, it's for you. Don't worry about the pay it's on me." Arthur wanted to say something but I cut him off. "I didn't see you eat enough. I just worry about you." I know saying that was a terrible trick from me but if I didn't he would protest more.

"Oh, okay then. Thanks." He started to fiddle with his bag.

"It's nothing." I smiled at him fondly. All the orders were at hand and even though Arthur tried to pay for his own meal I rejected his offer and pay with my own money. On the way home he looked like he was trying to be mad that I didn't let him to pay for himself but there is also that something that says he's grateful for my act. Ha! I feel like a true hero.

When I wanted to open the door to my apartment Arthur stopped me. "Could you eat at my place?" He said that to my face but refusing to look at me in the eye. "I just wanted to talk about yesterday." Oh, so that's it.

"Okay."

We put the food on the dining table and he went to the kitchen to take some plates. Looking down at our foods I regret not ordering fries too. When he came back we started to eat and how I wish he could just talk about what he wanted to talk about, I don't think I have the appetite to eat with this kind of atmosphere.

"I apologize for last night." He put his fork down. "I just didn't know what had happen to me. When I looked at you I- I just- I just felt something. Different."

"Something that you never hoped you'd feel?"

He smiled. "You could put it like that."

"Hey, can I say something that might really shock you?" He stiffens but nodded and continues chewing. _I heard from Kiku that you're still confused about your sexuality_ was what I wanted to say but I changed it. "I heard you actually like strawberry."

He just continues chewing but the corner of his lips seem to move up a bit. "I knew he told you that though," he smiled playfully. "… But I didn't bother because you're far more terrible when it comes to food."

"Hey!" He started to laugh and I smiled at him. He really is cute.

"Anyway, what happened last night was my fault. So don't think about it."

"Sure." I really wish you could just be honest with me about it. "Hey. Can I have another sleep over with you again?"

"Sure. Living alone can be really boring."

What we did became a routine where after collage we just hang out at the apartment, go out to a movie or something, and there are also times where we also hang out with Kiku and some of our collage friends. We've been doing this for two months and I never wanted it to end but one day a girl caught Arthur's eyes. They met when we were on our way to our own class when suddenly at a corner those two bump into each other and her books fell down, I know right? How cliché that was, the both of us helped her but the one that was charmed by her was him, and to make things worse they had the same class.

One day when I was waiting for Arthur he called me saying that he couldn't go back with me because he wanted to hang out with her and I had to gather all my patients to let him go with her. This is why I don't like the girl in the relationship; they always ended up taking someone from the group.

I saw Kiku walking down the hallway and decided to come up to him.

"Hey Kiku!" I came up to him. "You cool with me driving you home?"

It was kinda dark but I could still see sympathy in his eyes. "Of course, I don't mind."

"Oh! But what about your car?"

"It's in the workshop. It's good timing that you could drive me home today, you're a great hero to save me."

I knew he said that just to cheer me up because he knew what happened between me and Arthur ever since that girl came, it was really nice of him to do that but the only one I want to hear that from was from Arthur. For a hero I mope a lot.

* * *

It had been a week after Arthur left me to go with her and the only time we could hang out was when we're at his place but he talks more about her than anything else, I'm so sick of her but don't get me wrong I'm not jealous at all no siree it's just that she's taking him all for herself and I despise her for it.

"Hello? Alfred?"

I snapped out from my muse and saw the devil right in front of me. "Oh, hey Jennifer. What's wrong?"

"I'd been calling you but you're just staring off in space. Something wrong?"

 _Yes! And the wrong is you!_ "It's nothing." I smiled at her even though it's fake. "Where's Arthur?"

"Still at class."

"I thought it should be over?"

"The professor came in late and asked for an extension time. While we're waiting for him why don't we eat something? I'm hungry."

Ugh, just where is Kiku when you need him. "Okay."

I really wish I could eat as much as I used to but with this girl around everything that I want to eat just seems distasteful to look at, I wonder if Arthur had ever told her about my appetite, because when I just have a burger and a coke in hand she looks confused.

"I heard from Arthur that you had a big appetite."

"Um, just not that hungry yet."

"Trying to be civilized around me?"

Ew, no. "Not really."

"Hey, how about after school the three of us hang out together at some place to eat?"

"Don't you have something to do with Arthur instead?"

"He wouldn't mind, I haven't hang out with his friends much anyway. And it's on me."

"Then I should tell Kiku too."

She looked like she wanted to say something but keep quiet about it and changed the subject. We chatted a bit and I replied as nice as possible 'cause I don't want Arthur to think that I hate her, even though I do. After some time she excused herself to meet up with Arthur while I waited for them at the parking lot, then I saw Kiku pass by.

"Hey Kiku! You free right now? That girl invited us to eat."

He looked confused then understood what I meant. "Oh, you mean Jennifer. I'm sorry, I have a lot to do today so I have to decline."

"Oh. Okay. No prob."

"Maybe someday we can gather together again, just not right now. Please excuse me Alfred and have a good time."

I would have a good time if she wasn't there. "Okay. See you later."

With a nod from him I was left alone again but in a couple of seconds those two came to view laughing together. I really want to strangle that bitch and why am I even like this?

"I hope we didn't make you wait too long."

"It's okay Arthur." I wouldn't mind waiting forever for you no matter how painful that is. My god, I sound so sad even from my own mind. "I just saw Kiku just now and he told me that he couldn't come with us."

"I thought it was only the three of us?"

"I'm sorry darling. I forgot to tell you. Let's get going anyway."

That bitch! I bet she didn't even want Kiku to come with us, but then why am I even invited? And why did she even call him _darling_ when they're not even a thing!?

"I understand. You don't mind if I seat at the front right, Jennifer?"

"It's okay." She oddly replied cheerfully, I wonder what is she up to. Well, at least I can seat with Arthur.

On our way to leave the parking lot she announced that she wants to eat chinese food and Arthur agreed with her, don't I get to make a different suggestion? I can't believe he just agree to her just because he likes him. I bet she brainwash him with her evil witch spell, so it's up to the hero to break the spell and free him from the hands of the witch. If only life can be like a fairytale sometimes.

The road to the restaurant wasn't too far from campus and I was glad to get away from her constant chatting about shit and junk. Once inside we gave our orders to the waitress and Jennifer continued what she left off at the car but Arthur told her that he wanted to talk about something else, thank you for saving me and I love you Arthur. When the food arrived we chatted less and after some time Jennifer suddenly said that she was feeling dizzy and needed to go home. We haven't really eaten much and a lot was still on the table. I feel bad for leaving them behind.

"Arthur, I think it will subside so it will be okay." She said to him while covering her head with her hands.

"No. You need to go home right now."

"But we ordered so much, it would be a waste to throw them away after I've already paid for all of this."

He sighed. "You're right. It would be a waste. Alfred, please take her home while I stay here for a bit."

I was shocked being left with her. "But why?"

"I'll tell the waitress that we'll take away instead."

"Can't we wait a bit?"

"I don't think Jennifer can." When the waitress came he told her everything and helped Jennifer up. "Don't worry Alfred, I can go back on my own." She was carefully put inside my car and he looked at me. "She'll be fine with you and we'll see each other again once I get back. Don't look so down."

You should know that I'm only down because you're not coming with me. "Okay. Be careful on your way back."

"You too." He patted me on the shoulder and went back inside the restaurant.

I started the engine and asked her address which was kinda far from the campus and I don't think I'll have a good time driving her home.

"Alfred?" I hummed in response. "What do you think about me?"

That's a weird question. "Okay I guess."

Her head was down and some hair was covering her face but I feel like she was smiling. "Do you like me?"

Her question really got me there and I almost drove off the road. "Just as a friend." What the fuck is she getting at?

She continues to talk but not about what had happened and it wasn't much like her usual ramblings. After the long drive we've made it to her house and it looked fancy but not as big as my house. The maids wanted to help her to her bed but she just shooed them away leaving me responsible to take her to her room. I lay her gently and told her that I would be leaving but she grabbed my hand.

"Can't you stay?"

The fuck is she talking about? "I can't stay. I have to go home."

"Don't you worry about me?"

Not really. "I guess, but I can't just stay here and if you wanted someone to stay over it should be your friends or… Arthur."

"They're far away and you're here. It's dangerous to be driving this late, you know." She held me tighter. "Aren't you tired?"

"No. I need go to go home."

Suddenly she pulled me down and I was sprawled awkwardly on top of her. "I don't feel too good Alfred. Please don't leave me alone." She tangled her hands on my hair and started to whisper. "I need you."

I jumped out from her grasped and if she wasn't a girl I would've beat the shit out of her. "The fuck are you doing!?"

She sat up straight. "I want you Alfie."

My face was starting to turn red from anger but refrain myself from shouting again. "Don't you ever call me that and if you had your eyes on me then why the fuck did you go after Arthur?"

She just examines her nails. "Because he looks cute and I wanted to have a little fun with him before I get the big prize." She looked at me and I just raised an eyebrow. "You're really that dense, huh? But it's a good thing you're hot anyway." I frowned and she stood up while pointing at me. "The big prize is you darling."

"You could've just said it normally from the beginning."

"What fun would that be?"

"Now that I know your true nature I want you to get the fuck away from Arthur and me. If I ever see you clinging to Arthur ever again I'll end you." With that I left her and before I could close the door she said something but I didn't caught it well.

I arrived at my apartment and wanted to take a shower first before going to Arthur's place but a text came up.

 _I know you want to tell Arthur about what had just happen but I advise you to shut up about it. Trust me._

 _-Jennifer_

How the fuck did she even get my number!? Oh. Right. She must've sneaked at it from Arthur's cell.

 _What the fuck are you talking about!?_

 _-Alfred_

I decided to leave it first and head to the bathroom but she already replied.

 _Trust me._

 _-Jennifer_

I just stared at my cell looking lost with that short response and decided against replying to her since she'll get mysterious again, so I decided to wait for tomorrow instead. I took my shower and went to Arthur's place. I told him that she was alright and went straight to sleep, but I wish I could just be honest to him with what had actually happened. Even though I was struggling with containing what I really wanted to say I still had a good time with him and I would protect him no matter what from her or anything else.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This got so long for me to upload 'cause I was kind of not liking this. But now I like once more and wanting to continue again *yay***

 **When I was writing this midway thru the end I started to lose hope, so the story kinda seems weird.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Alfred's POV**

* * *

Arthur and Kiku were still in class and I'm forced to wait for Jennifer under this Willow tree, but she told me to meet up here fifteen minutes ago and she sure is taking her sweet time doing whatever she's doing. After watching the birds fly away from the tree I remembered that in a couple of minutes Arthur should be out of his class and I want to be there when he gets out so I decided to leave but a tap on my shoulders made me spin around and jumped a little.

"You don't have to be so surprise about it, it's only me." She placed her hands on her hip and looked at me.

"It's because of _you_ that I had to be surprise." I crossed my arms and looked back at her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I know that you want to know what I was talking about when I texted you to trust me." I made face that says ' _you don't say_ ' but she just ignored it. "I also know that you two are very close friends. But do you think he would trust you more?"

I was offended by her question. "Of course he would! What makes you say that?"

"You do know that he really likes me and no matter how close you are to him, he would trust me more." I wanted to protest but was cut off by her. "Because you've acted all weird around him ever since I came into the picture." She smiled so devilishly that I wish I could punch her back in the pits of hell.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you mad that I'm always there with him and always taking him away from you?"

"… Yeah. Of course." I'm kinda worried where this is going.

"Hmm… I dunno Alfred but I think Arthur might just have thought that you have feelings for me" She smiled and moved closer to me. "I know I'm being too forward. But right now just trust me and don't move." She placed a hand on my cheek with a flirtatious face planted on her and I wanted to push her away despite what she said but the sound of something falling to the ground made me turn around. There he was, Arthur, standing at the quiet hallway staring at my direction with an unreadable expression.

He stood there for a bit then grab his books and walked away, and when I tried to go after him she grabbed my wrist. I froze from the sudden touch but yanked away from her grasp and when I tried to move again she told me to stop. "What the fuck do you want!?"

"Just let him go. He's just your friend."

"And that is more of a reason to go after him!" She wanted to grab me again but I dodge her quickly and dashed towards where Arthur had gone off to.

I ran to search for him and occasionally bumped almost all of the students that were passing by and some stared strangely at me. After searching for an hour I was getting really desperate and no matter how many times I called him he won't pick it up and then I suddenly remembered the fish pond. I started to run with all my life hoping to see him there but all I see was just the fish pond and no Arthur.

I knew I still had class but I don't have the energy to attend to it so I just wander aimlessly around campus and after some time I ended up at the campus's forest. Great, not only that I'm pissed and hungry but I'm also lost. I heard the sounds of flowing water and decided to follow it instead, at a far view I saw a stream and a human figure under the oak tree.

When I got near to the figure I noticed that it was Arthur and he seems to be talking to nothing. I was debating on whether to just stand there or call out to him and I decided on the latter.

"Um… Hey, A-Arthur?"

He spun his head to the side and looked surprised. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're okay."

"I thought you didn't know this place. Since you like to spend your time either eating, playing games with Kiku or even both."

"I never did know this place until now actually," I tried avoiding looking at him. "You don't mind if I sit next to you right?"

"Wouldn't Jennifer worry where you'll be?"

"The one she should be worrying is herself." He patted the grass beside him and I sat down right next to him. "Before I say anything, could you tell me what you know about her?"

"One thing for sure is that she never truly likes me in the first place. And I've heard from her gossip friends that you like her." He closed his mouth and his shoulder started to shake and I thought he was going to cry until I heard a snort, I can't believe he's laughing.

I looked confused at him. "I don't and never will like her. They're all bullshit."

He seems to cool down and looked relaxed. "I thought that you might like her." He looked down and began to pluck the grass. "That's all I want to say for now. So, what about you?"

"When did you know that she never likes you? And when you knew, why were you still with her?"

"From the beginning actually. She does have interest in me but the way she looks at you was different from mine." He stretched out his legs and laid his back to the tree. "To be honest, I thought I like her… but I don't, because I _tried_ to convince myself that I like her… but it was futile because there is actually someone on my heart from the start, I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

I wanted to snap at him when he told me that he knew from the beginning but when he mentioned that he have someone else that he likes, I decided to tell him about what happen last night instead. Throughout my story telling he looked like he was staring off to space and I was questioning myself on whether he actually heard what I said or not.

"…I do despise her for doing that to you, but… I just don't care about her anymore. All that is on my mind is only _that_ person and I don't know how longer I have to keep this feeling inside but I'm still stubborn to open up. I should've listen more to Kiku"

I wonder what he's talking about, I should ask Kiku when I get the time. "Hey, if you're fine and all then let's get back home." I can never get enough of saying _home_ to him.

"Of course." He looked at me. "Shouldn't you still have class?"

"I had. But I _had_ to find you 'cause I worry about you walking off like that. But once I found you talking to nobody I know that you're completely off your mind and I'm sorry for being late to rescue your sanity."

He hit me and I just chuckled. "For your information I'm talking to Minty." I just raised an eyebrow. "He's a flying mint bunny."

"Is he green?"

"…Yes."

"Hold up," I held a hand in front of his face. "You mean that toy bunny you keep in your closet?"

He slapped my hand away. "I can't _believe_ you just open someone else's closet without permission!" He stood up while glaring at me. "You're lucky that I pity you or else I would beat the shit out of you. Now come on, let's get back… all that talk made me hungry." He started to walk away with a huff.

"I'm happy that you love me to not beat me and hungry too." I caught up to him and saw him blushing but he didn't go fussy on me with what I said to him.

"Oh yeah, there is also another thing. She sometimes says that you might like her with how weird you act, I bet she wanted to make me jealous or something but all it did was to humor me.

"She did? Are there anymore shit she says about me?"

"Nothing important."

"Are you trying to say that there aren't any more or you just don't want to talk about it?"

"It's none of your concern and hurry up already."

I pouted but let the topic slide.

* * *

Ever since that incident Jennifer still tried to get close to me whenever Arthur or Kiku wasn't around and I'm really getting sick of it that I might just consider throwing her out of campus but that's such an immature act, sadly enough. I'm glad that she's not around to pester Arthur, but why me? I don't even like girls- Wait. I wonder if she even knows that I swing that way.

"Hello? Alfred?" She snapped her fingers. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No. Not really."

"Ugh, like I said just now, let's eat I'm hungry."

"And why should _I_ accompany you when you have your _own_ friends?"

"Because I want some quality time with you." She smiled at me which people usually describe as 'sweet'.

"Hey, this is out of topic but you do know I'm gay right?"

"You are?"

"Yes I am."

"Well that figures the rumors going around campus."

There are rumors about me? "If there are rumors then why are you still with me?"

"I didn't believe them since you've never mention it."

"But now you do?"

"Yes."

"Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Leave this university."

I stare at her in shock. "Just because you can't have me!?"

"I could have _you_ obviously _,_ but I only want guys who loves _me_." She walked away but stopped to look back at me. "Oh, and the reason I tried this university was just to get your name."

Great, another person knows my family status. "Just don't let me see you ever again."

"Whatever."

From that on I never saw her again. In campus anyway.

* * *

Night came and Arthur and I are in his apartment watching Sherlock Holmes, BBC of course, when suddenly Arthur spoke up. "Do you know who I really am? Based on my last name."

"Yeah. I've actually heard the Kirkland Company before." I wonder why now of all time he wants to talk about this.

"Yesterday my father called… he was talking about entrusting the company to me."

Oh, so this is why. "And what did you say?"

"I told him I'll think about it." He shifted from his seat. "I usually decline him without a second though, but now I just don't know. We were never in good terms with each other and he also hated me for choosing literature over politics. Now everything just seems… different."

"Maybe it means that you're maturing?"

He smiled and hugged his cushion. "Maybe. I thought that I'll always hate him but I guess I'm wrong. No wonder why mum decided to stay with him."

"What happen to your mom? You don't have to say so if you don't want to."

"Well then, I don't want to talk about it." He grinned

I really wanted to say that I was just being nice by saying that and I really wanted to know what happened but I don't want to trouble him so I decided to keep it to myself.

He covered his mouth and giggled. "It's okay actually, I didn't want to keep it a secret from you it's just that I wanted to see your reaction." I pouted and he just smiled. "My father got really busy with work that he sometimes forgets that she was ever in his life. Whenever I wanted her to come here, in the States, she would always decline and stays with him instead. When I was sixteen she passed away so I had to go back to England and finish the rest of my studies there."

"So this is your second time here?"

"Third actually. I had transferred here when I was eleven, sixth grade, but only stayed for a year because my mum got terribly sick and went back to England."

"Wouldn't doing those transferring be a lot of work?"

"Of course it would, but my father has his ways."

"Wow. You stayed here for at least two years before?" He nodded. "Wouldn't it be better if you stayed in England instead?"

"It would, but that man really gets on my nerves and my mum likes the States more, so it's like I'm fulfilling her dreams by being here."

"That's cute."

"Yeah. I also think that the me in the past can be cute." The lights are off but with the TV on I could see his smile half buried to his cushion. "Now, I'm beginning to think that he really loved her but he just rarely shows it. I always thought the reason she won't come with me to the States was because she just wanted to accompany him but no, I was wrong, she stayed because she knew that he still loves her and so do her."

I was struggling on whether to hug him or not but decided to hold his on his shoulder instead. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going for politics."

I stare at him in shock. "Like now? But what about literature?"

"Well not _now_ now but yeah. And about that, I could do it again when I graduate from politics."

I sighed but smiled at him. "Okay. I'll help you with that, but I'm not sure it's going to be easy."

Suddenly Arthur jumped and hugged me. "Thank you so much Alfred."

Luckily his face was on my shoulder preventing him to see my heating face. "Of course." I hugged him back and we stayed that way for a couple of minutes until I let go. "Sorry Artie, but I gotta head back to make a phone call. Night and see you tomorrow." I waved at him when I opened the door.

"Of course. Good night and I'll see you tomorrow." He waved back and I was out.

I immediately went to my room and dialed his number. There were a couple of rings until I've heard his voice from the other end.

"It's been some time since you called me, Alfred. How are you?"

"I'm great. But there is something that I need your help with actually."

"And what might that be?"

"Changing major. Could you help me dad?"

"Just give me a reason and the documents in five days or less. And I want you to do it at our home."

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Morning Artie!"

"Aargh!" He shouted and rolled over from his bed and dropped to the floor with a thud. I just stood near his bed giggling and heard him grumbling before he sat up from his tangled comforter. "How the fuck did you get inside!?"

"Unfortunately your door was unlock and I decided to make a wakeup call." I smiled cheerfully at him. He moved his hands in front of his face as if my smile was blinding him. Overly dramatic much.

"If you wanted to barge into someone's flat I prefer you waiting on the couch and I would also appreciate it if you just _really_ call instead of screaming like a brat in my room."

"I'm nothing new Artie, so you should get use to me. Now hurry up or else I'll finish breakfast first."

He was trying to free himself from the comforter and I wanted to help him but the sound of the kettle whistling told me to leave him be. After I've made tea for him and coffee myself I saw Arthur sitting on the dining table with a scowl and rumpled hair and _damn_ he looks freakishly cute.

"Even though this is my place you often cook a lot." I placed his tea and he took a sip. "Thanks."

"When I'm around its best if I do the cooking. I heard from Kiku about your cooking and I'm not looking forward to it." He glared and I was prepared for his complains but he decided to smear jam on the bread instead. "Are you going to work on transferring majors today?"

"I don't have class today so I might as well do it now than later. What about you?"

"I'll help you too. Got nothing much to do anyway."

We ate in silence and once we're done we prepared ourselves before doing our business.

It only took three days to gather all the necessary documents and now we're heading to my parent's house, but Arthur doesn't know that the building we're going is my parent's.

"Are you sure you know where you're going? We've been driving for two hours."

"Geez, have more faith in me, I know where we're going it won't be too long."

And right on queue the building had appeared. Seems like nothing much changed ever since I left.

"Are you sure we're not supposed to go to some office building instead of a mansion?"

"We'll the head guy told me to come here. He didn't want to meet us at campus since we're the one who needs his help anyway."

He didn't say anything else and when we're in front of the main gate I typed on my phone to tell Derek, the security guard, to act as if he didn't know me and after he understood I told him that we wanted to meet up with the head of Impetratio about something personal and he let us thru. I stopped the car in front of the main door and stood beside my car when the doors were opened by the maids and I saw Hero, my fluffy cat, sleeping on the staircase.

A butler was standing beside one of the maids and told us to follow him leading to a vast room which was the drawing room and told us to wait at the couch first. After a couple of seconds there was a knock and the door was open but it was just the maid with a tray of drinks. Arthur looked at all the books that was displayed on the bookshelf and I asked him if he wants to read any of them, he replied with a nod and I stood to grab some random book for him but he scold me for taking things at someone else's house without permission.

Once he really took a good look at the book he became silent and I knew he really wants to read it so, I told him that I'll be responsible if anything bad happens and when he wanted to say something I told him it's okay because I kinda know the person who lives here. He read happily and I was starting to wonder if my dad even remembered that I told him that we would be coming today, suddenly one of the doors opened reviling a woman and a man, my mom and dad.

Arthur put the book down and we both stood up to greet them but my mom just had to run at me and give me a hug.

I hugged her back. "Yes mom, I miss you too." Dad came and patted me in the back leaving Arthur surprised with what he was witnessing.

"I miss you so much and I can't believe you can't visit us often."

I smiled at her statement. "When I do, you guys are always out of the country." Mom released me and looked at Arthur's surprised face with a knowing smile. "Right, forgot introductions." I facepalmed and went to Arthur's side. "And this is Arthur the one who wants to change his major."

Mom smiled and patted Arthur's head. "I've heard quite a lot about you, darling. And you are as charming as _they_ say."

I blushed but glared at her and she just smiled. She excused herself saying that she was exhausted with the trip out of town and would join us again at dinner. This just leaves me, Arthur, and my dad.

"Well then, let's get to my desk at the other room and get this over with before your mom gets angry at us again."

Arthur was still looked dazed with everything that had happened and mouthed 'What the fuck?' and I mouthed him to wait until dinner.

Thankfully the process to change majors finished just in time before dinner because I was starving and thought I wouldn't make it alive until the end since we haven't had proper lunch, and cookies is just never enough to satisfy me.

Dad told us that he wanted to change before dinner and I do not want to be alone with Arthur before dinner because I'm hungry and I still want to live so when dad left I told the butler to bring him to the guestroom to change or relax a bit and I left them to go to my own room, I better be ready to face Arthur when we're alone.

After some time we all gather in the dining room looking fresh but I know Arthur still hates me on the inside for not telling him about my parents. Oops?

The food came and we all ate in silence, other than the clattering of silverware and the sound of Hero meowing down at my chair, and when it was time for dessert mom broke the silence.

"So Arthur, how long have you been dating our son?"

I chocked on my food and Arthur spluttered his drink back in the glass. We tried to calm ourselves before saying anything and I know that my mom said that on purpose when she knew we are not dating.

"Darling, please don't tease the boys like that."

"You're right. I'm sorry for my childish act, boys."

Like hell you're sorry. "Yeah. Just please don't do that ever again."

"I'll try sweetheart" she smiled feigning innocence.

Dad cleared his throat and we all looked at him. "Arthur, I heard you're from England."

"Yes sir, I am. I came here just to finish my studies."

"I see. I'm sorry but I can't help to notice your last name when I saw your documents, I thought it might also have something to do with your father's company."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Mrs Jones?"

"Please, just call me Emily." He nodded with a smile. "I don't mean to pry but what is your relationship with dear Alfie?"

Arthur blushed and I started to feed Hero some chicken leftover, avoiding this certain topic.

"U-Um… we're just friends, Emily."

"I understand."

After their conversation the situation got kinda awkward but not awkward enough that I can't finish my chocolate cake. When dinner was over dad got out of the dining room first and mom wanted to talk more to Arthur more so, I was left alone and decided to go to walk around the house with Hero instead. When I was getting bored exploring the house I decided to go to my room but ended up in Matthew's room… which reminds me, where is he?

When I was back in my room I grabbed my cell and jumped onto the bed to text him, and Hero decided to join with me.

 _Mattie! Where are you?_

 _-Alfred_

Just when I wanted to open my twitter account he had already replied.

 _I'm still at Canada. Are you at home? Sorry I can't make it back, I'm full on collage work and I dunno when I'm able to see you again. But when I do I'll tell you._

 _-Matthew_

I dropped my cell on the other pillow and covered my eyes with my hand, and I started to wonder why is everybody so busy but me.

When I opened my eyes it was dark besides the lights that were shining from outside the window and I checked my cell to see that I was asleep for two hours. At first I wanted to talk to Arthur what my mom was talking about to him but I just had to fall asleep so I decided to invade him right now because I worry what did she planted in his brain while I was away. I took my cell and opened the door to see the house was so dark that it gives me the creeps. So I turn the flashlight on from my cell and called Hero to follow me but he just stayed on the bed reluctant to follow me but when I told him that I would carry him he come up to me. What a scaredy cat.

I knocked on Arthur's door but there was no sound and when I put Hero down to open the door it was unlock. I went inside and walked to the bed but when I flashed the light on the bed there was only a couple of pillows and a crumpled comforter, I was worried where he was until I heard someone coming inside the room then Hero jumped on the bed hiding under the comforter. I moved the light at the door but there was no one and when I turn to pick Hero up someone patted me on the shoulder which made me jump to the bed almost squashing Hero with my weight.

"Aargh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and threw a pillow at the figure in front of me.

"Alfred!"

That voice sounds so familiar. The figure walked to the direction of the door and suddenly the lights went on revealing a very angry Arthur, he closed the door. "What the fuck are you doing here in… whatever-the-time-is and screaming like you've seen a ghost? You could've woken up the rest of the people here."

"It's actually two and a half in the morning and don't worry about waking up the others, they're used to it."

"Alfred!"

"What? You're asking it so it's proper for me to reply."

"Oh, yeah, _now_ you think about _proper_ when you just came into someone else's room and shouted at them and throws a pillow at them _and_ you didn't even tell me why you're even here!?"

"Well, why don't we start by not shouting first?" I tried to smile at him but he just scowled with his arms crossed. "Okay, okay I'm sorry just sit with me." When he sat down Hero came out and jumped on Arthur's lap. "I came here because I wanted to know what did my mom talked to you. And no, I can't wait for tomorrow because I can't sleep with that on my mind."

"Your mom told me that you've slept well just now."

"I was tired walking around the house so I fell asleep but then I woke up."

"Hmm, okay. She just told me about your childhood is all."

I covered my face with my hands. "Dammit, mom, you promised to never tell them to my friends."

"She also told me that you'll say that. Even though I said we're only friends she said she believes that that is our situation but she doesn't believes that that is what's actually going on between us."

"Do you understand what she meant?"

"I'm afraid so. But I'll tell you when I'm really done with changing my major because right now I'm tired."

"Okay… but can I sleep with you tonight?"

He sighed but smiled while patting the cat. "Can't believe you're still scared."

"Yeah. Me neither." He doesn't have to know that I only want to sleep with him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Impetratio is just a university that I made up (should've said this in the first place).**

 **After reading back the other chapters I have no idea why it became like this and I hope you guys can understand the story.**

 **That's it for now and if you have anything just ask me. *hugs***


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to use third POV.**

* * *

It was still early in the morning but Arthur had to wake up first because Hero was sitting on his face and the feeling of a cat on one's face doesn't leave a wonderful feeling to wake up in the morning so, he decided to take a shower first before Alfred woke up. After a nice warm shower Alfred was up but he was still lying on the bed with his phone and when he noticed Arthur was back in the room he decided to take a shower too.

Alfred and Arthur were the only ones who were having breakfast because Alfred's parents had an early appointment with a prestigious company at Canada. When the both of them had filled their stomachs and said their goodbyes to the maids and the butler, they when back to their own apartment and went do their usual activities before tomorrow's class begins. None of them mentioned about anything that had happened last night in the guestroom.

"How are you fairing with your new major so far?"

"It's okay actually, Kiku. I thought it would be hard to adjust with some of the new classes but it wasn't, I guess it was thanks to my father that I'm quite familiar with everything that I've encountered lately."

"I see, I happy for you. How about you and Alfred?"

Arthur was looking out into the study park while they were walking at the hallway but Kiku knows that there was a blush that had crept up on him. "There's nothing important going on about us."

Kiku stare daggers at his back which made him flinch and he decided to face him.

Arthur sighed, "I don't even know _how_ you could say that there's even something going on between us." Kiku just smiled. "But right now I'm accepting the fact that I just can't _like_ a woman. I don't know if father would even be okay about it, especially since I'm his only child."

"This is no kingdom and you're no prince so don't worry about not having and heir." Arthur blushed. "You've also been against your father for so long that I don't think something like your sexuality might bring you down because of him."

"Yes, I know that. But I'm still his son and sometimes I just want him to recognise me."

"You know he does and he would never turn you down no matter what. You've been ignoring him for all this years but he never really left you alone."

"It seems like you know my father more than I do."

"It's just because I know _you_." He patted Arthur on the back. "My class is on that other building, I'll see you later."

"Sure thing."

Arthur didn't have a lot of classes today because of his sudden change on his major so he decided to wait for Alfred and Kiku at the oak tree in the campus's forest. He sat under it and felt relaxed and calm with the breeze floating around and the sounds of the flowing water, he wished life could be like that but there would be no adventure in it.

Arthur began to read his book and after a couple of pages he went to sleep without realising it. There was a ring from his phone and Arthur dreamt that he picked it up but there was no one on the other end then he suddenly woke up and realised that he was dreaming and took his phone to see that Alfred had called him twice. Arthur put his book in his bag and slung it on his shoulder, he dialled Alfred and hoped he would pick it up.

After two rings he picked it up.

"Hello Al-"

" _Where are you!?_ "

Arthur winced at the loud voice. "I'm at the forest and I'm on my way out. Where are you?"

" _I'm outside the library, but I'll meet you up at my car."_

"Okay."

Before Alfred could say anything else Arthur hung up on him.

Arthur almost ran his way to the car park and then he saw Alfred leaning his back to his car and when he saw Arthur he ran up to him and hugged him and didn't cared that there were people who were staring and smiling at them.

"Alfred you git let go, there are people staring at us." Arthur whispered to him.

"Let them."

Arthur blushed and when he wanted to say something to him Kiku showed up.

"Well, you don't see this every day." Kiku said with a suspicious smile.

"Then you better get used to seeing this." Alfred told him with his winning smile and a red-faced Arthur smacked him on the chest.

"Ow, Artie, that hurts." Alfred feign hurt and pouted.

"Oh hush, that didn't even hurt a bit and stop calling me that."

Kiku liked the scene he was witnessing but he was staring to get hungry. "I'm sorry to disturb you and I love to see your lovers-quarrel but time is ticking and I'm getting hungry."

The both of them blushed and let go of each other, they went inside Alfred's car and they were off to a fast food restaurant for take-outs. Alfred decided that he wanted to eat at Kiku's place and the other two agreed with him. When they were inside Kiku's apartment they decided to start eating despite Arthur's complain about Alfred choice of food.

Arthur told them he needed to use the toilet, leaving those two alone in the living room with a turned on TV as background sounds.

"Alfred, when are you planning to tell Arthur that we actually knew each other before?"

"Do we have to? You were the one who started it."

"If you want a healthy relationship then you have to tell him. This might be a small problem to you but he might get hurt that we weren't being honest with him. Don't worry about it, I'll be responsible too."

"But telling him might make him hurt too."

"It's a small step."

"What if he gets angry?"

"You have me."

"Fine."

After a couple of aggressive bites from Alfred's burger and a sigh from Kiku, Arthur finally came back.

"Arthur, Alfred wants to tell you something."

Arthur looked at Kiku then to Alfred with a confused look on his face.

"So… um… you've always thought that the first time I've meet Kiku was at the parking lot right?" Arthur nodded. "Well actually, we've known each other when we were young, like in first grade."

Arthur's expression was unreadable. "Are you saying that you lied to me?"

"No actually, _he_ didn't but _I_ did. Even though he is a part of this." Kiku told him with a reassuring voice.

"You know what. I've always wondered why the both of you were instantly close after one day, because I know that Kiku couldn't handle a loud idiot-"

"Hey!" Alfred pouted.

"-so I was rather confused why he could accept him so easily. I'm not angry with what the both of you did, but I am confused why you guys did that."

Arthur looked at the both of them expectedly and Alfred poked Kiku under the coffee table.

Kiku sighed and wondered why he must deal with them. "Because Alfred wants to know what you think about him. If I ever told you that we knew each other you might never tell me about it."

"What!?" Alfred and Arthur shouted it in unison.

"Don't worry about it Arthur, you've never _said_ your feelings about him. And Alfred, it's time for you to explain yourself to him." Kiku stood up and pointed to the door. "It's getting late and I'm too tired to deal with the both of you right now, but if you need help tomorrow I'll be there."

Alfred immediately stood up and walked to the door, not forgetting to say goodbye to Kiku and to tell Arthur he'll be waiting at his car. Arthur was still in shock but decided to go to, before he could say anything, Kiku told him that he was sorry and he had to do it knowing how the both of them are like and would do a proper apology tomorrow. Arthur said that it was okay and goodbye to him before joining Alfred.

Alfred was sitting on the edge of the car's bonnet while gazing up at the sky full of stars but when he noticed Arthur had come out of the building he went inside his car to start it up. The road to the apartment was awkward because Alfred was confused on what to say and Arthur was still embarrassed about what had happened.

They were inside the building and Alfred was walking behind Arthur. When Arthur had opened his door and went inside, Alfred put his foot on the doorsill preventing it from being closed.

"Um… can I come inside?"

"Oh, sure, okay." Arthur let him in and closed the door. "Do you want me to get you something?"

"No, it's okay. Just join with me on the couch."

The both of them sat on the other end of the couch. Arthur fiddled with the end of his shirt while Alfred was looking at everywhere besides him but after a couple of seconds he decided to say something.

"Yeah… um… as you know Kiku was the one who thought about it on the spot so I decided to play along. Just don't get mad at him, he didn't really did anything wrong 'cause all he did was just… to help me."

"…Actually you're not the only one who gets information out of him." Arthur told him with a smile and a blush. "Sometimes… I ask about you too."

"Oh! Um… really? Like what?" Alfred blushed and he tried to cover it by scratching it lightly.

"Just trivial stuff. Nothing really important."

"Oh."

The situation was getting uncomfortable and Alfred didn't know what else to do but then Arthur decided to say something.

"Do you still remember that your mum wanted to talk to me?" Alfred nodded. "Well. She said that no matter what we say about our relationship to each other… she knows that y-you." He took a deep breath to calm himself and continue where he left off but ended up saying it really fast. "That you… thatyoulikemeandIlikeyoutoo."

"Wow, this is the first time she had ever really like someone I like."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that usually my mum always tries to be nice with my previous lovers. Whether they're a girl or a boy and however nice they are, she never did like anyone of them… but not you, even though we're only friends. For now."

"F-for now? What are you trying to say?"

"Tomorrow, after class, want to go on a date with me?"

Arthur just looked at him, shocked at what had happened and trying to process it in his mind. He tried to say that he wanted to but nothing came out of him and he really wanted to tell him that he really wants to go with him so, he did something he seldom do on anyone, he hugged him and Alfred returned the hug.

* * *

Classes were over and Alfred was waiting for Arthur near the fountain. While waiting he remembered when he and Kiku had a class together just now. He whispered to him that the both of them, him and Arthur, were finally dating and suddenly Kiku shouted in shock at him which made the students and the professor looked at him, he apologised to everyone for his absurd actions and the professor told the both of them to never let that happened again. Kiku sat down shamefully and Alfred got really confused why was he getting scolded at too, which made the others around him chuckled.

When the class was over Kiku told him good luck on the date and he would be waiting for the news about their improvement.

Some tapped on his shoulder which made him snap out from his memory and he thought it was Arthur but it was just two girls that he never knew.

"Oh my god! Alfred, congratulation!" A girl with long red hair said with enthusiasm.

"Yes Alfred, congratulations! We're so happy for you!" A girl with boyish haircut said to him with a nudge.

"T-thanks I guess. But what for?"

"Don't play dumb. We know that you're finally dating Arthur."

"We heard it from a friend of ours at your last class. You know Alfred, you should really learn to whisper quietly."

He just blushed and the girls waved goodbye at him. When they wanted to turn to a corner Arthur showed up which made the girls squealed congratulations at him. Arthur tried to be friendly at them and when they left he came up to him.

"You okay?"

"I guess. What were they squealing about? And _why_ did they even say congratulations?"

"Dunno." Alfred laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's get going before any more of them come."

"You sure you don't know what that was just now?"

"Yeah, of course. C'mon let's hurry up I'm really hungry."

Alfred told him that he was taking him to a family restaurant and he was impressed that they weren't going to a fast-food restaurant. When they arrived and had ordered their meals, he finally understood that Alfred didn't want to go to any fast-food restaurant because he wanted Arthur to have a good first date but he was also craving for some burgers so this was his option. He was impressed how thoughtful and silly Alfred can be.

"Alfred." He looked at him from his drink. "I know that you know what the girls were talking about at the campus. So, why don't you just spill it out?"

"…You'll get mad."

"I promise I won't."

Alfred was thinking twice about it but thought that sooner or later he'll know about it. "They were saying congratulations because we're finally dating." He took another sip of his cola and waited for his reactions. And he was happy with the results because Arthur's face was all red and he was fumbling with his words.

"W-what!? How- why-… urgh…" He was still struggling with his words while Alfred just stayed quiet and enjoyed the view. After a couple of minutes he had calmed down. "H-how did they know?"

"I was whispering to Kiku about it but it seems like my _whispering_ was so loud that other people could hear it."

"And you're fine with what's going to happen when we go back to campus tomorrow?"

"At first I was worried for you. But it's okay, as long as your hero is here I'm always there to save you."

" _Hero_ is back at your parent's house and our colleagues are no enemies."

"You don't have to be so stuffy about it. As far as I can see was that they're all okay about it."

"What about the one's that aren't okay about it?"

"That's where the hero, which is obviously me, will come and save you."

"You and your hero complex." Arthur mumbled under his breath when the waitress came with their foods.

After lunch Alfred decided that he didn't want to go home yet and decided that they go to watch a film together, but this time Arthur could choose it. When the film was over Alfred was a bit bored but seeing Arthur shining happily made him warm inside.

On their way back Alfred asked him if he was okay with sleeping with him today and he made a reason that he just wanted a friend to accompany him. Even though the reason wasn't enough for Arthur, in the end agreed to him. Deep down without the other knowing it, that they were really happy they could spend the night together again but what makes things different now was that they were more open about they're feelings.

Alfred was lying on his bed while Arthur was on his futon and he decided to say something.

"Have you ever notice that we seem to move fast?"

"What fast?"

"Our relationship. From the beginning we have been moving too fast."

"Really? I didn't think of it that way," Alfred turned to look at him.

"Once I think about its kinda weird, but not bad weird just funny weird." When Arthur was on the verge of sleeping Alfred asked him something.

"Sorry to ask this but… why did you say you like Jennifer when you really didn't like her?"

"I just didn't want to accept the fact that I like guys, I guess. I had told Kiku that my reason was because of my father, but if I were to be really honest I don't really know."

"Wow, was it really that complex to you?"

"Not really, I guess I was just being stubborn back then. Let's just sleep already I'm tired."

"I know you're older than me, but I didn't know you're _that_ old to be tired so _early_." Alfred snickered.

"Shut it and sleep."

Arthur had closed his eyes but his mind was still working. He thought at how weird their relationship was like when the first time they hung out with each other they had slept together, even though Alfred slept on the futon, and there is also their situation right now with their first date and then they decided to sleep together, but this time Arthur is one sleeping on the futon. No matter how weird it was he felt that it was natural, as if they already had a connection despite being strangers before.

* * *

Months had passed from their first date and the both of them were a famous couple at campus. It took at least a week from their first date for the whole campus to get the news and almost all of the students were happy for them, Arthur never knew that Alfred was really popular but Alfred himself never knew it too. After the commotion Kiku told the both of them that Alfred had always been popular because of his boisterous self and his looks but he's too dense to ever notice it, but Kiku didn't blame Arthur for not noticing it since his 'fans' weren't being all out about their admiration to him.

Arthur thought with all the girls fangirling over them would make him mad but instead it just made things funnier and at least they can understand their privacy. Life went on normally like usual until one day Arthur's father needed to see him back at England and he didn't really told him what was the reason for it but Arthur didn't question him anymore.

"When are you leaving again?"

"In four days."

"And you'll be okay?"

"He's my father, Alfred. Of course I'll be fine."

"Okay…" Alfred was being restless on the sofa and Arthur can't help but to stop his knitting.

"What is it, love?"

"Can I come with you?" He said as softly as possible as if afraid saying it out loud might aggravate him.

"It took this long for you ask this?"

"I don't want to bother you!"

"Of course, like you've never bothered me before."

The both of them went to prepare the trip before it was time to leave to England.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Kiku don't say "-san" or "-kun" in the end because I feel like he's close with the both of them (Alfred and Arthur) so it wasn't necessary, but if I never use honorifics on other characters then it's my bad *bows***

 **I wanted to finish this as fast as possible but school is taking a lot of my time that I don't even know if I can accomplish this… so this is getting worse than I expected but it's also like this because I'm not used in making a lot of chapters.**

 **When this is over I can't wait for one-shots. See you guys later *hugs***


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe it took _that_ long to arrive here." Alfred says lazily and slumps on the bed.

"I told you to sleep on the plane but you just kept on whining," Arthur was holding his clothes and went to place them in his wardrobe but the sight of Alfred on his bed being a lazy mess made him glad that his father wasn't home yet. "You should really get to your room and clean up. We don't know when he'll come back."

Alfred turned to look at him then grinned. "Oh come on, we should we really take advantage of this situation. Two lovers, alone in the same room, and no nobody to disturb us-"

"What about the maids?"

"-the maids don't count." Alfred pouted at him for ruining the mood but lighten up when Arthur approached him and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Could you do something for me, love?" Arthur said suggestively with a purr in the end and placed his hand on his face while stroking it tenderly.

"Anything you want sweetheart. Just say it." He held Arthur's hips with his hands and was getting ready to pull him down until something soft landed on his face and everything went dark.

"As I said before I want you to clean up before he comes back." Arthur stood and when back to his tidying.

Alfred pulled the thing off his face and noticed that it was his jacket that had fallen from the bed. He really wanted to carry Arthur to the bed no matter what he says but his mind was starting to think that a nice shower was what he needs so he told him he'll be in the showers and kissed him on the cheek before heading out of the room.

After a shower he was rummaging his bag for clothes but he heard a knock on the door and opened it reviling a wide eyed maid with a red face.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry to disturb you," she looked down and started to fiddle with her dress. "The young master requests your presence at the garden. I'll be waiting out here to guide to there." Without another word she turned around and walked to the potted plant.

He was confused why she had acted that way until he realized he was still in his towel. Oops?

When he was fully clothed he went to the maid and told her that he was ready. On the way to the garden he noticed that the house was as big as his parent's but it looked more ancient and it made him a bit worried how it would look like at night. When they were outside of the house he saw a bed of red roses covering almost all the land and they kept walking until they arrived to a tall hedge and inside it was a gazebo with Arthur reading a book and sipping tea. The maid excused herself and Alfred thanked her for guiding him and she blushed but said her reply before heading off.

"Come and seat, love." He sat across him and took a scone that was offered to him. "It's beautiful isn't it? This was all done by her, with some help from the maids."

He didn't need to ask who did he meant by _her_ because the only woman in his life that would ever do that was his mum. Arthur went to tell the story about the roses that were before them, and it all started when his father had gave the seed of a rose to her on their first anniversary and yes it does sounds simple but to her it was everything because it symbolize the first time they had met. He couldn't really go into detail because she told him the story when he was very young and his memories weren't really good but at least he remembered the point of it.

Arthur loved being there because it felt like he was visiting his mother and Alfred really appreciate the sweet and content look he had about the roses. With the wind blowing and the sweet smell of the roses made him feel so relaxed that he didn't want to leave but a maid came telling them that Arthur's father had arrived home, which made it clear that he had to get up and head back in to greet him.

Alfred sat on the couch and watched Arthur paced around the room, suddenly the sound of a cracking door made their eyes turned to it and they saw a man, he wore a suit and had a face full of power and pride. Alfred knew that that man must've been Arthur's father because there was no other person in this house like that, based on what had Arthur told him.

"Father."

"Arthur."

Alfred slumped a bit on the couch and thought how awkward the situation was and wished he was in his room than to be in a son and father _face-off_.

"Father, I'm glad to see you're still alright."

"Same to you." He may have said it like he didn't care but his eyes tell them otherwise, and that was when his eyes lay upon Alfred. "Ah, yes, where are my manners. Father, this is Alfred."

He stood up then walked up to him and gave him a firm handshake. "Good to see you Mr Kirkland, I'm Alfred F Jones."

He shook back and said his introduction before announcing that he had to change before dinner. He left the room and Alfred turned to look at Arthur. "He's usually like that. Getting to the point, so don't worry too much."

Now Alfred really wished he had slept on the plane because he feels it might take much of his energy with what's about to happen.

* * *

Everyone ate in silence and Alfred was getting confused at their, Arthur and his father, _family reunion_. They only said a couple of words and went to dinner as if everything that had happened at the drawing room wasn't weird enough and he starts to wonder if one of them would ever break the barrier and end the suffocating atmosphere. They were finished with their food and dessert came, which made Alfred delightful, after a couple of bites Arthur spoke up.

"Father," Mr Kirkland and Alfred looked at him. "What do you know about Alfred?"

The attention was on Alfred and he wished for all of this to be over soon. "I thought you'll ask why you're being summoned here," a genuine smile seems to ghost on his face. "I know that he is a part of the campus you're at, but I know there's something more about him. Now please explain."

"We're dating."

Alfred thought of how much he wanted to die on the spot to stop whatever is going on right now.

"Why am I not surprised." He smiled and took a bite of his Cornish Pasty.

Alfred knew at first Arthur had a lot of confidence and was ready to be hit with whatever his father was about to throw to him but _that_ was something he wasn't expecting so all Alfred could do was to smile affectionately at him and hoped that would soothed his confusion.

Everyone had finished and Mr Kirkland requested Arthur to his office when he was ready, he left and Arthur told Alfred to go bed but when he wanted to protest Arthur reminded him that his house was ancient and it would spook him especially not knowing what had happened in the house back at the past, so without a second thought he said goodnight and went to his room.

Alfred thought that he wasn't sure if he could sleep alone after getting spooked at so he decided to sleep at Arthur's room instead and when he walked outside he was lucky to find that the lights was still on but as he was midway to Arthur's room the light died and he rushed with all his life.

* * *

It was past midnight and Arthur was relieved that his conversation with his father was over and as he was a couple of meters away from Alfred's room he was thinking on whether to check up on him or just leave him alone, and he decided on the latter because he was really tired and a soft bed was all that really wants. He went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth, and when he was all done he was ready for a good night sleep but there was a big lump on his bed and he sighed.

"Alfred?" He called out to him but there was no response. "Alfred." Still nothing. "Alfred!" He moved back from him because he knew a pillow would fly at his direction. And sadly he was right.

"Aargh! Eh-a? Is that you Artie? Why would shout like that in the middle of the night?"

"Because I called you but you didn't response… and you're in my bed. Again. And stop calling me that."

"Well if you didn't scare me about this house then I wouldn't be here."

"My bad. Now move your fatty ass aside, I'm too tired to deal with you."

"Am not fat. And don't sleep first."

"Ugh, why?"

"I wanna kiss you." He leans to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips, once he was satisfied he cuddled him and went back to sleep while Arthur's face was a bit red but he manage to doze of too.

The sun was shining through the curtains which made Alfred woke up but he noticed that he was alone so he lazily shuffled his way to the bathroom to do his business before heading to the dining room. When he passed the living room he saw that Arthur was reading a newspaper on the couch.

"Yo Arthur. Ready for breakfast?"

"Time for breakfast has gone by if you haven't noticed."

"Then let me rephrase that," he cleared his throat. "Ready for brunch?"

He put the newspaper down and walked up to him. "Not going to ask whether I had breakfast first?"

"I know you waited for me first." He smiled dazzlingly and grabbed Arthur's hips. "How about a morning kiss?"

Arthur wrapped his hands around his neck and kissed but the sound of a shocked maid separated them.

"I-I'm really sorry to interrupt but the food are ready." With a bow she left.

Alfred noticed that it was the maid from yesterday and he thought that she really had a bad luck coming across him on uncomfortable situations.

When they had finished their brunch Arthur told him that his father was away on a business trip and the mention of his father made Alfred remember about last night when his father wanted to talk with him at his office, when he asked him what they were talking about last night he told him that he'll tell him later because something had come up and he had to go to his father's office to deal with it. Which left him alone once again in a parent's house. So he decided to have an adventure of his own around the house but first he's going to get a maid to accompany him so he won't get lost.

When night came he thanked the maid and went to relax in Arthur's room. After an hour Arthur showed up looking tired.

Alfred smiled sweetly at him and gestured him to lay down with him. "Was it really that much?"

He came to him and Alfred snuggled him. "Unfortunately. And to make things more awful there will be more tomorrow."

"What about your dad?"

"He told me that I should train right now then to wait until I graduate. Oh, and don't worry, I'm just working on the easy stuff."

"What is it that your dad wants you to be? And why I didn't ask this in the first place." He mostly told the last part to himself.

Arthur smiled at his silliness. "A lawyer. Like him." Alfred opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "At first I didn't like the idea but after sometime I warmed up with the idea."

"As long as you're happy then I'm happy too," he kissed him on the cheek. "I like to ask something else. What did you think about when your dad was okay with you being with me?"

"Confused and shock, really. I thought he would be mad, but I guess he came to be accepting since he had no other choice."

"Or maybe it's because you're the only one he has and he doesn't want to lose someone precious again. Sorry, that came out wrong."

"I understand. If I was in a bad mood I would argue with you about it," he kissed him and got out of his grasp. "I got to take a shower first."

"Why don't we do something first before you take a shower. If you know what I mean." Alfred wiggled his brows and smiled suggestively.

"Is that _all_ you think about? Later when we're back in the States. And that's final."

Alfred pouted and went to play with his phone.

* * *

Four days had passed from their arrival to London and all that Arthur do with most of his time was getting cooped up in his father office. Right now Arthur is mostly his father's assistant with some of the cases he's working on and Alfred is getting worried about collage because the both of them are missing a lot, even though they could ace their classes easily.

Ever since Kiku contacted Alfred, he knew that it was about time they head back to the States. He knocked on the office door but there was no response and after another one he decided that he would let himself in, once inside he was surprised to see Arthur asleep on the desk. He was surprised to see him sleeping there but he wasn't surprised with the fact that Arthur had been working a lot lately so, he carefully carried him to his room and left him there to rest.

Dinner time was about to come so he went upstairs to wake Arthur up but the room was empty and he felt a bit frustrated. He wanted to search for him and as he was heading to the stairs he saw that the balcony door was opened and a figure standing outside, when he reach the balcony he saw that it was Arthur staring into space.

"Hey baby, you sure you're okay to be out here?" He approached him and hugged him from behind.

"I've noticed that I haven't been outside for too long, so I decided to get some fresh air. Don't worry too much, love." Arthur took one of Alfred's hands and kissed it.

"You've been working so much lately that I obviously should be worried about you."

"This is nothing. Wait until I really have the job." Arthur giggled and tapped his arm lightly.

"Then I should learn to worry you now, so that one day I'll get used to your busy hour and not freak out."

"Then I should do the same to you since I'm not the only one who'll be working."

Alfred turned him around and kissed him like he never kissed him before and made Arthur's leg fail on him. "I've also noticed that I haven't kissed like that here, so I might as well do it before we leave. Which reminds me, we should go back to the States."

"I've already booked the tickets for the day after tomorrow. And it's around the afternoon."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I want to see you panic before we leave."

"I bet you're the one who's going to panic," he chuckled and pulled him inside. "Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold."

After dinner Arthur did some paperwork with his father before he went to bed and he was grateful to have a good night's rest unlike the previous night. The next day Arthur didn't have any more work to do and Alfred insisted that the three of them _hang-out_ before they leave tomorrow, the reason for that was because Alfred was starting to get frustrated not being able to go anywhere when they were out of the country.

They only went to those famous tourist sites like Big Ben, Tower Bridge, and London Eye. After lunch Arthur insisted Alfred and his father that he wanted to go to the British Museum, even though Alfred wasn't a fan of those kinds of places he agreed to go there. When they were in the reading room and Arthur was engrossed in his own world Mr Kirkland told Alfred that that place was his mother's favourite and he had a feeling he wanted to be a part of his mother again even though it wasn't much.

Night fall and they knew it was time to leave and prepare for tomorrow but before they did that Alfred wanted to see a bit of other places around the city and when Arthur and his father went into a book store Alfred went inside the store across, a toy store. He choose that store than the other because it was more fun than the other one and when he was walking around he saw a stuffed bunny, it was white and it's ear had black tips, he knew he had to buy it because it reminded him of Arthur's bunny even though the colour was different.

When he paid for it he hid it in his bag so that Arthur wouldn't notice he bought it and when he went outside the two of them were still inside the store so in the end he decided to go inside.

Everyone was delighted with their trip and was pleased to be home after a tiresome journey but before Alfred jumped to sleep, Arthur told him to pack for tomorrow and to clean up before bed even though he whined in the end he did what he was told.

The day for their departure came and they said their goodbyes to the resident of the house before leaving and once they were done Mr Kirkland requested the both of them to meet him at his office. Mr Kirkland came up to Arthur and told him something that he would never expect from his father and it was his proclamation of how proud he was to have a son like him and hugged him like a loving parent. He also told Alfred to take care of him and he expects the best from him. When they said goodbye and left his office, Arthur teared up because of his father sudden affection and Alfred just squeezed his hand affectionately to show support.

The trip back to the States wasn't too noisy because Alfred finally listened to him which was to sleep but after a couple of hours he woke up.

"Hey babe?"

"Yes love?" Arthur put his book down.

"What do you think about your dad?"

"… I don't really know, since I never had a father figure when I was young. But after all those time working with him and what had happen before made me realise that I finally have a father. And even though it's only been some hours, I kinda miss him already."

"It's normal. We're all a kid in heart who loves their parents anyway."

"Of course." He opened his book to read again but then he remembered something. "Have you told Kiku that we're coming back?"

"Yeah! Can't leave him behind on important news like this."

Arthur smiled and went back to his reading while Alfred tried to sleep again until they reached land.

* * *

 **I don't really know much about lawyers, London, and other things that I mentioned here. But this is all for the story.**

 **If you guys ever ask me what this story is about then I don't know too (that was one of the reason why the title is Just Your Everyday Story). I really am sorry for being so vague but if were to be really honest… I actually like how the story is going on even though it's not like any awesome fic you've read (maybe). But I'm really thankful that there are people sticking with me on this.** **Oh. If I need to change the summary please tell (and help) me.**

 **(I change the genre cause I'm not fully sure about it.)**

 **This got really late cause I've been working on school projects and right now I'm neglecting them TAT**

 **Looking forward to you guys X3**


End file.
